I'm in love with the man who saved me
by iron man fan2626
Summary: 14 years ago Elena's parents were killed by Tyler Lockwood and Damon Saved her and raised her of course with the help of Caroline and Klaus today Elena turns 18 and she has known for a while she is in love with Damon will she tell him or pretend they never appeared in heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Damon's p.o.v

_14 years ago_

"_C'mon mate ready to go hunting?" my best friend Klaus said "yeah man you know I am" I said Klaus and I have been friends for almost 164 years the year us 2020 vampires rule most of the world we let the humans life there normal everyday life and every now again we use them to feed on _

_Klaus and I tried our best not to kill anyone while feeding but there are always a few unlucky people who die when a vampire loses control "well come on then" Klaus said I rolled my eyes and took one last drink from my glass of bourbon_

_30 min later_

"_Klaus are you done man?" he looked up from the neck of a young girl he was drinking from and wiped the blood from his mouth and walked over to me "I guess, are you feeling ok? You haven't eaten much tonight" I took a deep breath "I'm not really sure I feel like I'm not sure…" I was cut off by a murderous scream _

_I started to walk in the direction from where the screaming was coming from after walking a little farther into the woods I saw Tyler and his crew had just killed a man "oh my god john!" the women yelled "Tyler was killing him really necessary?" Tyler just kept drinking and then threw her body to the ground and walked away without even looking at me _

_As soon as I was gone I looked at the ground "damn it now I have bodies to bury" I went to pick up the women's body and to my surprise she grabbed my arm "please, save her" she said before I heard her heart stop beating I was confused who was she talking about then suddenly I heard "MOMMY, DADDY" a little girl came running from behind a tree _

_She ran to her parents laying on the ground and laid down and covering herself in blood I felt so bad for her I picked her up and held her close "NO! Please don't hurt me" she screamed "no, no sweetie I would never I promise I did not do this to your mom and dad" she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes "promise?" she asked "I promise"_

"_Cross your dead heart" I laughed at that "I cross my dead heart" she giggled "come here sweetie, let's get you cleaned up" I pulled her into my arms I then pulled out my cell phone _

"_Hello" Caroline asked _

"_Caroline I need you at my place A.S.A.P" I responded _

_And without giving her a chance to respond I hung up the phone I tucked the little girl in my jacket to keep her warm and ran to the house using vampire speed as soon as I walked into the front door I saw Caroline "Damon are you alright?" she asked in concern, Caroline is another one of my closest friends and it's because of me that Klaus and her are together "yes I'm fine, I need you to get her cleaned up" I pulled the little girl from under my jacket and lightly handed her to Caroline _

"_Oh my god what happened?" she asked "Tyler is what happened he killed her parents I was not going to leave her there in the freezing cold" she nodded "I'll give her a bath and put her sleep and figure out where to go from there" I nodded _

**Caroline's p.o.v**

"_Come on sweet heart let's get into a bath" I said to the little girl she was so beautiful little girl it must be hard to have just watch her parents die right in front of her by that filthy bastard Tyler "what's your name?" the little girl asked me I smiled "My name is Caroline, what's yours?" "I'm Elena" she said with a slight smile _

"_well Elena let's get you dressed in something warm and put to bed" she nodded lightly with lack of a better choice she had to where one of Damon's huge shirts but I can go to my place tonight and get some of my old baby clothes for her _

_I walked into Damon's room "where should I put her to sleep tonight "uh she can sleep in here tonight" I nodded and handed her to him "what's your name?" I heard her ask Damon _

"_I'm Damon" she looked at him and her eyes started to droop closed and within seconds she was asleep on his chest _

**Present time**

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up to the sun shining through the window I immediately jumped out of bed I was so happy today is my 18th birthday I ran down the hall to Damon's room and did not even knock he was still sound asleep I watched as his gorgeous chest rose up and down

I am so embarrassed the man who raised me I was suddenly having romantic feelings for they started when I was 16 and have only grown stronger as the years passed I jumped on to his bed "Damon! Wake up" "Jesus Elena" he groaned as he woke up

He put his pillow back on his head "what do you want" I rolled my eyes and pulled the pillow from his face and "how can you sleep on a day like this" he pulled his pillow over his head again "what's so good about it?" I rolled my eyes

"well the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and…" "and what Elena"

"stop that Damon you know what today it is" "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" "ugh Damon it's my birthday!"

"oh is that today? That must be why I have a neatly wrapped present in my drawer" he reached over and grabbed the present from the drawer I was slightly confused the box was so small "I'm surprised Damon usually you go for the bigger more extravagant gifts" "I would not be so sure about that Elena, just open it" 

I slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the box and was surprised to see car keys "you didn't" I said with giant smile "why don't you go down stairs and see for yourself" I ran downstairs and I saw a brand new Audi R8 sitting in the drive way "so do you like it" Damon came up behind me and whispered in my ear I shivered he is so sexy

Oh my god what am I thinking he raised me I can't be thinking things like that "of course I love it thank you" I said and hugged him

**1 hour later**

I ran out the door and to my car and turned on the engine and drove off waving at Damon as I pulled out of the drive headed to school

When I pulled into the parking lot immediately I was surrounded by my friends Matt, and Rebecca "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all screamed "thanks guys" I said as they handed my balloons "hey where are Bonnie and Stefan?" Stefan I my current boyfriend and bonnie is my best friend since kindergarten

"I'm going to find them" Rebecca nodded I walked down the hall and I smiled when I saw Stefan's back it looked like he was looking inside his locker but I could not tell because the person with the locker next to him wide open I started to push my way through the crowd "Stefan…" I began to yell but I stopped when I saw something that broke my heart

Stefan and Bonnie were making out, I felt like crying I started to squeeze the water bottle I was holding and then did something without thinking I threw the water bottle at the back of Stefan's head "ow what the hell" he screamed when he turned around he saw me and he was in total shock "Elena i…" "save it Stefan" I saw bonnie open her mouth to say something but I stopped her "don't you dare say a word" and I walked away

I drove home and I was happy to see Damon's car parked in the drive way I pushed the door open "Damon!" I yelled "Elena what's wrong" he pulled me into his arms "Stefan cheated on me" Damon kissed the top of my head "how do you know?" "I saw him kissing Bonnie this morning" Damon just held me even tighter while I cried

**Please comment next chapter to come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Damon's p.o.v

Elena cried for about an hour and eventually fell asleep I am so beyond pissed how could they hurt her like that. I gently closed the door after tucking her in "Damon?" I heard Caroline yell from down stairs I walked down the stairs to meet her

I saw she was holding so of the party supplies for Elena's surprise party "Caroline I know you were so excited about this party but I don't think that it is going to happen" she looked at me with a sad yet confused face "Stefan and Bonnie broke her heart"

"What did that bastard and bitch do to her" Caroline asked with a very angry voice "Stefan was cheating on Elena with Bonnie" she dropped what she was holding and started to shake in anger "how could they hurt her especially on her birthday" I was about to respond to her rhetorical question when I heard footsteps Elena's footsteps to be exact "Caroline?" I heard her ask

"oh honey I'm so sorry" she said and pulled her into a hug "Caroline can we go for a walk I need some girl talk" she immediately nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked out the door

**Elena's p.o.v**

Caroline and I were walking on a trail not too far from the mansion "what do you want to talk about honey?" she asked I took a deep breath and finally said "despite what you may think I'm not really all that upset that he cheated on me, it's who he was with that really broke my heart" "oh Elena I know, when I was your age, before I was a vampire of course the same thing happened to me"

"Really your best friend?" she sighed "well not my best friend, now that I think about we weren't even friends" I laughed "Caroline is there a point to this?" she shook her head "I don't think so" at this point we were both laughing

"you know that you are single you can finally go for the man you are really in love with" my eyes went wide in shock how could she know was it that obvious "Caroline if you are talking about Matt I got over that crush a long time ago" she rolled her eyes "Elena you know exactly who I mean, Damon" I put my head and buried it into my hands

"is it really that obvious?" she giggled "to everyone except Damon, you know I see how he looks at you he is in love with you too you just have to go for it" I sighed "he has done everything in his power to make sure I had a wonderful life and then one day I look up and I see the love of my life not my best friend not the man who raised me the absolute love of my life" 

"When did you realize that you were in love with him" I thought back to that moment

**2 years ago**

"_Are you ready for the school dance Elena?" I nodded excitedly I was really excited this was the first school dance I actually got asked out it was an amazing feeling one of the most popular boys in the school asked me a sophomore to go to the dance "Damon I know you are happy you can go out and have fun tonight because I'm at the dance you don't have to wait go have fun Mason is picking me up he will be here any minute"_

_Damon kissed the top of my head and got into his car and drove off, I sat on the steps for 30 minutes and I started to lose hope that he was actually going to come but then I saw headlights and he pulled up " Elena I'm sorry I'm late" "it's fine" I said after a few minutes of silent driving I noticed we were not going in the direction of the school "Mason where are we going?" I asked _

" _we have to make a real quick stop before the dance" I nodded and of course I stupidly did not think anything about it after a few more minutes we pulled into what looked like an abandoned parking lot "Mason I'm confused" he just laughed "did you honestly think I was going to go the dance without having sex first" I suddenly became very frightened _

_He pushed me down and I kept fighting but he was really strong "you know the less you struggle the quicker it will be over" he said and then I saw my chance I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin and jumped out of the car I reached for my phone and cursed when I saw it was dead so I had no choice but to walk _

_Suddenly it started raining not just raining it was raining hard enough that I could barely see my own hand in front of my face after 20 min of walking I slipped out of my heels and continued walking I was very to see there was a sign for the mystic grill and I knew that is where Damon was I started running and ran through the door_

_I saw him instantly "Damon" cried he turned around and saw me and to me "What happened?" "he only asked me out to have sex with me and when I told him no he tried to force me but I was able to get away"_

_He picked me up bridal style and brought me to the car and eventually after getting cleaned up he tucked me into bed and the look he gave was not any look it felt like he was trying to tell me he was in love with me _

That was when I realized she smiled "why don't you go and tell him?" I smiled "you think I should?" she nodded and I knew she was right I started walking back to the house and walked into the Door and was saddened to see was having I guess what you would say is a booty call he had a lot of those "I'm sorry to interrupt" I said in a sad tone

And walked to my room within seconds of getting there and closing the door I felt the tears start to run down my face what was I thinking Damon would never want to be with me "Elena are you ok" I heard him ask from the other side of the door I ignored him and suddenly I head the door open damn it I should have locked it

"Elena what's wrong?" "nothing" I replied in a cold tone "are you set because I was with that girl, I'm sorry Elena I mean it's not like don't know I do it all the time" this broke my heart "maybe I would appreciate it if you didn't" I could see he was getting angry "C'mon Elena what's the matter it never seemed to bother you before" "your right it never used to bother me but it made me mad today because I finally got up the courage to tell I am in love with you"

His eyes went wide "Elena I" "save it Damon obviously I was being stupid thinking you felt the same way" and then I walked out the door without looking back

**Ok please comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Ok warning this is a explicit chapter

**Elena's p.o.v**

I woke up to the sun shining thru the window I sat up and looked around the guest room of Caroline and Klaus's house I had been here a entire week I just could not face Damon just yet "Elena I know your awake?" I sighed "yes Caroline I'm awake" she walked in with a breakfast tray

She sat down on the side of my bed "I'm not hungry Caroline" she rolled her eyes "Elena you have barely eaten anything all week" I just laid back down "I'll leave your food here please eat it" as soon as she was gone I started to cry "I know no matter how hard I tried I knew I was never going to get better

**Caroline's p.o.v**

"Klaus I'm going to speak to Damon this has to end" I leaned down and kissed him and walked out the door I got into my Ferrari and drove to the Salvatore house as soon as I got out of the car I smelt bourbon, damn I'm not even in the house I walked up to the door and pushed it open I saw Damon half on the couch and half on the floor

"Get your drunk ass up and get dressed you have to go talk to Elena" he sat up "one I'm not drunk and two Elena never wants to see me ever again, she told me she loved me and thought did not feel the same, but I do I love her so much"

"Then what are you waiting for Damon go get her she cries every night and every day and refuses to eat" he sat up "let me shower and I'll prove to you she never wants to talk to me ever again" "hurry up Mr. over dramatic and get to the house I'll meet you there" he nodded and walked upstairs to shower as soon as I walked into the house I heard Elena crying and it broke my heart

I saw Klaus walking down the stairs "I tried to talk to Elena but it did nothing" I nodded just as I was about to respond Damon pushed thru the door "she's in the guest room" Is all I said and he just started to walk up the stairs

**Elena p.o.v**

"Elena please open the door" I heard _him_ say thru the door I sighed I knew we would have to face each other eventually but it was too soon but I knew Damon he was never going to give up so I said "it's open" he immediately pushed it open

"Elena don't you dare say a word, you said what you had to say and now it's my turn! You told me you loved me and left, left me in shock I never even got to tell how I felt but if you had just waited you would have known how I feel about you I happen to Love you too" my eyes widened in shock

Without thinking I ran to him and pushed my lips to his he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned in pleasure I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist before I knew it I was laying on the bed and Damon was laying on top of me I started to pull off his shirt and he did the same with mine except he ripped it off I ignored that it as he unclasped my bra and started to suck my left nipple and knead my right breast with his hand "oh Damon" I moaned he started to kiss down my stomach and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down and he was about to remove my underwear but he stopped I looked at him confused "Elena are you sure you want this because once it happens there is no going back" gently touched his face "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life"

With those words he ripped my panties off and did something that was so incredibly amazing he lowered his face down and started to lick me his tongue lapping my juices then he added to fingers and then three I felt my walls clench together as an amazing orgasm over took me and I fell down on the bed all sweaty and highly satisfied within seconds later sat up and started to remove his jeans

Not to my surprise he was not wearing any underwear and I was in shock how big he was I leaned in and licked him but he pulled away "Elena right now I just want to make love to you" he positioned himself and gently entered me I held onto his arms as pain overtook me "shh sweetie I promise it won't hurt for long" just as promised it didn't hurt for long all I felt was amazing pleasure "oh Damon, oh Damon, OH DAMON" I screamed as we came together

And we collapsed "you know I never took you as a screamer" I blushed at his comment "it's not a bad thing I promise I loved it" after laying there for a few minutes he sat up and said "you must be hungry" he pulled on his jeans and I put on his shirt as my was ripped in a million pieces on the ground and we walked down the stairs hand and hand I was surprised to not see Klaus or Caroline anywhere "I wonder where Klaus and Caroline are?" Damon just chuckled "don't worry they are having a great time up stairs"

I squelched my face in disgust "too much information" he just laughed again and walked over and started to kiss me when there was a knock on the door "I got it" I sad but Damon grabbed my arm "not in only my shirt you don't" I rolled my eyes and pulled up the shirt "don't be silly I put on some underwear too" and ran off in the direction of the door

"can I help you?" I asked the man I had never seen before "Elena?" I nodded "that's me" he smirked "perfect" and he grabbed me and pulled me out the door he hit me on the head with something and everything turned dark

**1 hour later **

I opened my eyes and saw the same man standing before me "who are you' I asked "I'm Tyler Lockwood the man who killed your parents and if you don't corporate you will end up the same way they did"

**So what do you think? Please comments**


End file.
